For better or for worse
by Princess kawaii shion
Summary: Kraven meets the woman of his dreams only to find out she's a monster. On a mission Ava gets seriously injured by the juggernaut peter blames himself .Harry decides that he is going to run away from home tired of his abusive father Norman . rated M for a reason don't like don't read! Peter x ava and whatever floats your boats.
1. Chapter 1

**hello vviewers guess who's not dead? I am sorry for not updating my stories I've been busy with school , chores , e.t.c I'd like to thank my beta darkest nightmares dread for editing my stories he is a amazing friend and has helped me with all of my stories I would like to say thank you nightmare for always helping me I really appreciate it bro.**

**Please feel free to leave reviews if your interested in seeing my artwork please go to diviantart. com and search up the username himegirl15.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

Much to anyone's surprise, villains had their own lives to live. They didn't go around making grand plots to take the world. No. They actually have lives to live. After beating up a few people, Kraven had managed to kill two rare pygmy rhinos. These would look perfect on his trophy wall, and of course he could sell the horns. Ivory was worth a bundle especially these days. A few days later, he walked through the filthy alley. It stank of a mixture of cigarettes, vomit, and dirt, and the air smelled like alcohol. Kraven observed this, stomping on an empty beer can laying in the alley. Garbage dumps lined the graffiti covered brick. The sky turned a depressing grey, as if the Almighty himself was painting the sky from a baby blue to a dark haze. Kraven saw something up ahead. It was a sign, with an arrow pointing in a particular direction. Deciding he was going to check it out, Kraven jumped over a fence, finding a path that led to a secret entrance into a nightclub. He knocked on the door.A pair of menacing brown eyes appeared from behind a peek-hole slot. "What's the password?" The guard asked in a harsh tone of voice."Screw you." Kraven eloquently replied."Fair enough. Get in," The guard said letting him in. Once Kraven was inside, he heard loud music blaring loudly. Kraven saw the bodies of males and females danced hypnotically at the sound of the music. Simply put, the place was packed. Walking by a couple who were either drunk, or dancing, Kraven couldn't tell. He didn't care. All he wanted was a drink, anything to calm his the bar, he ordered a mug of beer. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone today. After thinking for a moment, Kraven felt like he was repeating the same boring things of life every day. Just once, he wished something interesting would happen. Downing his drink like it was water, he didn't notice the stool beside him move. A beautiful stranger sat beside him. She wore a sexy dress that revealed her breasts, and while Kraven knew it was impolite to stare, his eyes and brain had other ogled the woman beside him, and he had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long, beautiful legs, tanned skin, and just enough cleavage to lead any man's imagination to some deep, not-kid-friendly places."Is this seat taken?" she asked in a Russian accent, interrupting his took him a while to process what she was saying. "Um, no. No, it isn't," he replied, trying not to stutter. The woman smiled. Well, he really couldn't see it because she wore a red silk mask over her mouth. Kraven thought it was mysterious and sexy, but then again, he found it strange that she would want to hide her beauty. Who knows? "My name is Clementine." she smiled. "You have very beautiful name." He said. Clementine thanked him. They talked for a while, which led to dancing. For the first time in his life, he was actually having a blast. Later on that night, Kraven went with Clementine to her house. The night ended in heated passion and pleasure. Kraven normally didn't go home with women he just met, but he let lust take the best of him. Clementine gladly let him have her body. They made love until dawn, and they fell asleep afterwards.

Kraven's p.o.v

I awoke slowly in a slightly dark room. The sun tried desperately to peak through the curtains. I could make out a woman's vanity dresser and a mirror. I winced. I had a headache from drinking too much last night. I groaned, and suddenly realization struck me like a ton of bricks. Looking over beside me, I saw the woman I had met last night from the club was sleeping soundly.I turned her over, and fell out of bed in fear. I backed up against the wall, thinking, (What the...) She had a human body, but her mouth looked like a cross between a T-Rex and Mileena from Mortal Kombat. Her jagged, sharp teeth dripped with saliva on the worn light fuchsia pillow she was sleeping on. This has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever done. Trying not to wake her up, I quickly put on my clothes fiddling around for my shirt. I grabbed it and ran out, promising myself never to drink and go home with strange women again. What was I thinking? To calm myself down, I went home, took a shower, and went back to sleep, hoping to never see Clementine again. Unfortunately, life took a turn for the worst a month later.

*A Month later*

I was enjoying a meal with my mother and three brothers. I was happy that Ross, my older brother, wasn't here. Ross was a trouble maker from the start. He was a liar, a back-story, and an all-time thief. The man would steal a necklace off his own mother's neck, which he'd actually done before. He wouldn't even mind doing it. The man treated his ma like scum between his toes."Sergei, these scallops are delicious. Where did you come up with this recipe?" Mother asked. "Well ma, it came off the top of my head." I said. Mother laughed. "Sergei, you've grown up to be a fine man. I'm so proud, son," She said. "Thanks ma," I replied, poking at my food with my doorbell rang. My twin brothers Gordon and Galvan were shoving each other in their seats, eating like signed shaking her head. "Now, don't you two get up at once!" I said sarcastically. The twins ignored me, and kept eating. Getting up, I opened the door. My skin paled, seeing Clementine standing there on my porch, rubbing her swollen pregnant belly. Clementine looked at me."There you are I've been searching for you I'm pregnant it's yours." She said. My mother's ears perked up. My youngest brother, Steven, came downstairs from his shower. He got off work an hour ago. The man was a doctor and was obviously doing better in life right now than me."Son, who is this woman?" my mother asked. Before I could respond Clementine piped up. "My name is Clementine your son met me in a bar," she choked on her drink. "A-a-are you two even married?!" She asked. "No we just sleep together," Clementine said. Mother was disappointed, and the whole room got silent."Come on, boys. We're going home!" Mama yelled."Ma, wait. Please!" I said. Mother didn't want to hear it. "Sergei, I'm disappointed in you!" She said starting to cry."Mom, I-""Sergei marry this woman. No son of mine will be some no-good rolling stone," she said. "I promise, mom," I said. Hearing that, Clementine smirked behind her mask."Okay, I believe you," Mother that day forth, I regretted my entire life.

To be continued. ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Sergei I can't wait until we're married!" Clementine said. I was not happy whatsoever. She had that creepy joker smile, which made things even more worse because I could see the outline of her horrible jagged teeth. She really didn't have lips, but that didn't stop her from putting on lipstick. "Glad to hear it," Mother said. I paled, imagining the life I was going to have with Clementine. I was scared for two reasons: I was marrying some chick that looked like she spawned from the 9th level of Hell, and I was going to be a father. I prayed that everything went well and that my child didn't look like the Nightmare on Elm Street. My mother and brothers decided to leave Clementine just stared at me with those piercing blue eyes. I turned my attention to her stomach I reached out to fee the child we made together kick and she slapped my hand away like it was a mosquito. I said nothing, so I guess this is how it begins.

*weeks later*

My mother and friends helped pitch in for the wedding I felt miserable and this stupid tuxedo itches. It wouldn't be long until I was going to be married to that hideous woman. *in the room upstairs*Clementine's p.o.v"Hurry up, and zip up this dress. I haven't got all day!" I yelled off the top of my lungs."We are trying. It's not our fault you're pregnant," a blonde bridesmaid said. I gave her the death stare, and the young woman gulped."What she meant to say is maybe the people at the bridal dress store got your dress size room a bit too small sweetheart," an older bridesmaid said, trying to ease the younger one out of my wrath."Hmmmm, I suppose you're right. Those idiots never get anything right," I said. I bit into a beef jerky stick that was sitting on the dresser. The bridesmaids cringed as the sounds of disgusting chewing, slurping, and biting filled the room. I ignored those brats."Clementine, the wedding is starting," a cheerful older woman said. I looked at her. "Will you buzz off, you old hag?! Don't rush me!" I snapped. The old lady went off crying. Serves her right.

*10 minutes later, no one's p.o.v*

The wedding began. Trapster had to walk Clementine down the aisle. He quickly gave her to Kraven feeling sorry for the other man."We're gathered here today to join Sergei and...Clementine didn't feel like hearing this. "Hurry up! This kid is making me nauseous on with the vows!" She gasped. The man joining them together closed his bible trying to keep the peace."Do you Sergei take Clementine to be your wife?" he asked. Kraven said yes. "And do you Clementine take Sergei to be your husband?" he asked Clementine rolled her eyes."Yeah whatever."There was a long pause."You may kiss the bride." He said unwillingly kissed Clementine. She practically drooled on his face."Ewwwwwww!" the witnesses said. (I hate my life,) Kraven thought to himself. "See that wasn't so bad." Clementine said flipping her split end brunette hair.

To be continued.

**Tell me how you gguy's liked it and please no mean comments this is my first rated M fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night, Clementine readied herself. She thought it would be hot to wear see-through lingerie. I tried to see the best in this marriage. I was going to be a father, and I had to spend the rest of my life with Clementine till death do us apart. Death needs to do me a favor and visit my house. "Sergei, let's get this honeymoon started!" Clementine chirped.I groaned. "Coming, dear!" I said, unwillingly getting out from the bathroom. I crawled in bed with her. I didn't want to hurt our baby so I entered her gently. During our love session, Clementine dug her nails deep in my back. She moaned in pleasure while I had tears in my eyes. I felt my back starting to bleed several minutes later when we finished. Clementine fell asleep satisfied and exhausted. I went to the bathroom and saw my scratched up back. It stung and burned but I will just have to deal with it. I cleaned up the wounds. Going back to bed I winced my back stung I eventually drifted off to sleep.

*5 months later*

The doctor delivered the news about our unborn child. It was a girl. I was very excited when the doctor showed us the ultrasound photos of my little girl was sucking her thumb in the womb. I immediately became attached to the of her parents watching her. The baby moved around a bit. She jumped, and that scared me. "Don't be afraid, my boy. She just has the hiccups," the doctor said.I was relieved. "Look, Clementine. Look at our baby. Isn't she beautiful?" I said. Clementine wasn't even paying attention. She was playing Angry Birds Star Wars something or other on her cellphone. What type of mother isn't excited about her unborn child? It pissed me off a lot that she didn't even care."Clementine can you at least try to act excited? We're having a baby, and it's a girl," I said. Clementine rolled her eyes."Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for knocking me up, Sergei! I'm super happy to be swollen, pregnant, and miserable!" Clementine sarcastically snapped."Look, please don't start a scene. You hungry? Let's go out to eat. What will it be?" I asked. Clementine pondered the question for a second. "To the steakhouse! I'm craving meat, and lots of it!" She said, getting up from the doctor's table. Clementine walked out."To the steakhouse it is..." I said. "HURRY UP SERGEI! IF THIS KID KICKS ME AGAIN I'M KICKING YOU!" Clementine turned around and stared at me. I was embarrassed, and for the umpteenth time, I wished that I had never went to that bar. Nurses stared at us. I walked away quickly, avoiding their gazes. I was definitely NOT in the mood to get in trouble because of something Clementine said.

*40 minutes later*

We arrived at the steakhouse. The waiter took us to our seats. He asked us what we'd like to drink. I chose a cola but Clementine had other plans."He'll have water and I'll have the coke. He's getting fat from all that sugary stuff he's been eating," She waiter's eyes widened, and a couple in the booth nearby started to whisper something to each other. I can't believe she said that! The waiter walked away, no doubt feeling very awkward. Clementine picked at her nails. Man, I hate this woman so much. An attractive man walked by, catching Clementine's eye."Are you checking other men out?" I asked appalled. "So why?" "Clementine, I'm your husband. You shouldn't do things like- you know what? Never mind!" I said. Clementine smirked. "Whatever you say, hubby!" She said sarcastically. One of these days, I swear, I wanted to hit her, but then again it's my fault for getting her pregnant. It was hard for me to control my urges that night. She felt so warm and soft, and it had turned me on seeing how submissive she was, but that isn't the point. The present is the point. She's rude, mean, and has absolutely NO respect for others. I sighed. Clementine checked her makeup in the mirror, not giving me a lick of her time.

Meanwhile

Kasou returned home to his girlfriend, and soon to be wife, Conchita. She was sleeping, sprawled out on their bed. She was wearing one of his favorite t-shirts. Today, she chose the Green Lantern one. He silently placed his things down, and crawled in bed with her. Conchita stirred from her sleep and smiled at him. "There you are. I thought you were going to miss the birth. The baby will be here anyday," Conchita kissed her neck all the way up to her mouth. "Beautiful, you know I wouldn't dare miss the birth of our little angel," he said, lovingly stroking her pregnant belly. Conchita giggled. The baby responded by kicking where her father touched. Kasou smiled. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend's giggled, and her water then suddently burst. She yelped in pain, startling her boyfriend a little. "KASOU THE BABY IS COMING! " Conchita tried his best not to panic. "Okay, I'll get you to the hospital now!" He said. They quickly left their apartment.

*34 minutes later*

At the hospital, the doctors worked on Conchita. Kaosu held her hand, and she squeezed it tightly. He didn't seem to mind though. His main concern was that his daughter was born healthy and happy. Besides, centuries of petrification had left him with a very high pain tolerance. Conchita pushed as hard as she could, and soon the sounds of a newborn baby were heard in the room. "Congratulations, it's a girl! " the doctor said cheerfully. Kasou smiled awkwardly. He wasn't the smiling type. In fact, that awkward smile was the first one he'd had for over a thousand years. Conchita was happy and exhausted. The doctor gave the baby to her mother once he cleaned her off. Conchita named her new daughter was very proud. The baby cried for food. Conchita nursed Lagoon, filled with motherly love and joy. The baby sucked quietly, enjoying her first meal. Conchita kissed her tiny fists and forehead. She was finally a mother. She was wondering when Kaosu would propose to her, but decided not to bring it up. She didn't want to upset him, and knew that he would propose when he felt the time was right, and if he thought the time was right, it the baby was full, Conchita passed the child to her father. Kasou nervously held his newborn daughter, careful to not injure her with his strength. The baby wiggled in his arms. "Hello, there. I'm your daddy," he said, and the baby smiled. The nurse came in she noticed the child was beautiful in form, with light brown skin, blueish black hair, and green eyes. She desired to have a child, but couldn't conceive her own because of economic and health reasons at the time."Mr and ms. Doragon, I'm here to take the baby for her shots," the nurse turned his attention away from his child and onto the nurse. "Very well," he said, reluctantly giving the child to her. The nurse gently took Lagoon, and went out. She walked straight past the newborn examination room, and straight outside. She was kidnapping the baby.

40 minutes later, the nurse did not return, and that worried Conchita and angered Kaosu. The nurse almost made it home when she noticed cops behind her. Frantic, she dropped the baby off on someone's doorstep. Luckily, it was Kaosu's adoptive sister Janice a.k.a Apprentice. She rang the doorbell and made a run for baby cried, hungry and scared. She was a bit cold, and shivered in her tiny blanket. Hearing the child cry, Apprentice quickly opened the door.

*Apprentice's p.o.v*

I felt pity for the small baby. I lovingly held her in my arms, and I heard her tiny belly growling. Closing the door, I sat on the couch, still holding the child. Unbuttoning my shirt, I placed the child on my breast and breastfed her. Her tiny eyes closed as she drank. I pressed two fingers on my breast to make sure she was getting enough milk. My husband came in the room, hearing the sound of the baby. "Do you want to see your new daughter?" I asked. He smiled. I promised from on this day forth this child would be my daughter, and I would be her mother. "So, what are you naming her?" He asked. "Lagoon," I nodded. "I like it." He replied. Once full the child fell asleep in my arms, I smiled. She was beautiful.

Meanwhile

The nurse returned to the hospital like nothing had even happened at all. Kasou confronted her angrily. "WHERE IS MY CHILD?!" He nurse jumped, scared. "Y-y-you s-s-see, sh-sh-she di-di-didn't-" She tried to say."ENOUGH!" Kaosu shouted. He was ready to strangle the woman, or even worse, murder her. He heated up his hands to a blazing hot, ready to incinerate her. The nurse was scared, and she begged for mercy. Conchita pleaded her boyfriend not to kill the other woman. Kaosu, for Conchita's sake, decided to spare the other woman. However, that didn't stop him from manhandling the nurse. He slammed her against the wall. "Alright. Where did you take my kid?" He nurse told him everything. Kaosu was very upset, but knew Janice would care for Lagoon. The hard part was breaking the news to Conchita. He knew women, that once they bonded with the child, it was impossible to break the bond between mother and child. He sighed. What was he going to do?

To be continued... ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I am back with another chapter warning graphic violence inside. No I'm not sadistic I guess I got carried away on the death scenes please don't call the ppolice on me lol if you have any questions or concerns just pm me once again sorry for being so violent. **

Kaosu was not done with his acts of cruel murdering. There was a gentlemen's club nearby, not like the place had any gentlemen, by the way. The place was crawling with perverts, exotic dancers, drug addicts, and criminals and all sorts of shady persons, just the kind of place warned against in proverbs he stepped inside the club. Immediately recognizing who it was a group of prostitutes ran away from him. (Those harlots are smarter than they look. I would kill them, but I have bigger fish to fry,) Kaosu thought to himself. Lights flashed on and off, and techno music played in the background. Turning left, he walked up to a door guarded by two buff guys. "Hey, buddy, where you passing by from?" A guard asked Kasou chuckled coldly. The air literally grew colder. "Oh, nowhere in particular. Just passing through your neck," Kaosu replied. Taking his sword, he pierced the guard through his neck. After slaughtering the guards, Kaosu went on his way to Michael's room the second guard stood scared and shocked. "Holy sweet mother of..." Before he could finish, Kaosu cut him in half. The sounds of the guards' corpses hit the ground. Michael, the boss and owner of the club, heard the sound. Spilling whiskey over his suit, he silently cursed. He foolishly went to check it in the hallway Michael gagged. The entrails of the guards were everywhere. As a sudden fear swept over him, he felt light headed and nauseous "Mileena honey, let's go! This place isn't safe!" He yelled."Leaving so soon?" Kaosu asked coming up from behind flinched. "What do you want, Doragon?" He asked."That's Prince Doragon," Kaosu corrected, ignoring the fact that he had no real kingdom behind his title. "You know what I want. Where's the 1,000 million you owe me?" He asked impatiently. Michael bit his lower lip. "Yeah...About that … I don't have the money," he laughed. He knew he was lying. Some strippers nearby fled the room. "You're lying if you didn't have the money. You wouldn't be able to afford those ugly fancy suits you always buy," Kaosu said, Michael gulped. Kaosu grabbed him by the neck." Woah woah hey! No need to kill or hurt anyone, Kaosu, my main man. The money's inside my desk," Michael said."But I like hurting others it makes me very, very happy," Kaosu he said at that he snapped the man's neck.

Meanwhile

Mileena cried in agony. She was giving birth to twins. The servant girls held her hand as she pushed. "Keep pushing sweetheart. You're doing great," one said. Mileena groaned."I see the head." The second servant said. A few minutes later, the first baby was born. "It's a girl!" The servant woman said happily. Mileena pushed even harder, gripping the bed sheets of the small birthing bed. She was getting weak and losing a lot of blood. Summoning strength she didn't know she'd had, she finally pushed out the second child. The children took their first breaths and cried loudly. "Congratulations, its twin girls," the servant woman weakly held her children smiling faintly. Kaosu, hearing the cries of the newborns and excited chattering voices of the women, kicked down the door. That scared both children and women. The women yelled at him to get out. Smirking, Kaosu cut the women in half. Mileena screamed she watched helplessly as her servants were killed. She was growing weaker by the minutes the children cried, scared. Kaosu had no reason to kill those women. He killed them for fun. He looked at his sword in simple interest at the blood dripping from his katana. "You're a monster," Mileena said. She held her children close to her chest, not like that would save them Kasou begged to differ. "There is no such thing as monsters. They are all just make-believe creatures in your head," he replied. "Besides, dying is natural don't you think? It's especially an honor to die by my own hands," Kaosu said Mileena gasped for air she was dying from blood loss. "One day, you shall pay for your wicked ways," Mileena said."Sweetheart, I am already paying for it," Kaosu replied grimly. Mileena did not respond back, for she had passed away Kasou poked at her body before shaking his head. The children cried, orphaned and alone. Kaosu felt no pity for them. After all, he had just slaughtered their family, making himself the reason they had no parents.

He carefully held the children in his arms, and left out the club. He set the joint on fire. Immediately, people scrambled out screaming and running frantically. Kaosu laughed. "Stupid mortals," he muttered. He felt a small warm stream run down his clothing one of the babies had peed down his clothing.

Kaosu's p.o.v

I had to remain calm, and refrain from dropping the children on the ground. The first child sucked her fist. The second who had peed on me gave a soft whine. The child was cute, but that didn't give her an excuse to urinate on me. However, since she was a mere child, I let it slide. I quickly dropped those brats off on my second adoptive sister rival.I knew she wouldn't kill them. I don't kill children either, even though killing gives me such a thrill, and besides, nobody raises brats better than she did. I rang the doorbell and left.

Rival's p.o.v

I was enjoying a relaxing bubble bath when I heard the doorbell rang. I got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around myself. Opening the door, I saw that someone had left two twin newborn girls on my door step. Whoever dropped them off didn't have the decency to dress them in any clothing. I took them inside, and cleaned them up. I was already naked, so that gave them better access to nurse.I positioned them on my breasts. The babies immediately latched on. The poor things were starving. They snuggled close for warmth and protection. The tiniest one grabbed my fingers as she drank intensively. My heart was touched, and I decided to adopt them, and protect and be their new after they finished drinking milk, I put them in my previous adoptive son's crib. He was four now. After the children fell asleep, I kissed their little foreheads and tucked them in.I wanted children of my own, but had no husband, so I couldn't have my own. I watched them sleep before retiring to bed myself. I hoped they slept well tonight. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**How was this chap? Let me know what you think . II'd like to thank my beta darkest nightmares dread for editing this chap once again I apologize for the gore.**


	5. Chapter 5

*The next day*

*Peter's p.o.v*

My alarm clock went off at 6: 00 am. I groaned, hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock. Getting up groggy as always, I stumbled out of bed. The smell of bacon was in the air. Aunt May was up early. That was kind of strange, but then again, I love bacon, so I ain't complaining. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed and walked downstairs. The TV blurred, and Aunt May had tears in her eyes. I did not like seeing women cry especially my aunt. She was like a mother to me. "Aunt May, what's wrong?" I asked she looked up from the TV, and wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "Huh? Oh, good morning Peter. I'm sorry if I woke you up. It's nothing, really. Yesterday, seven people were brutally murdered. Who would do such a horrible thing? I feel like this city isn't safe anymore like it was years ago," Aunt May said. She was always a kind hearted person, and she hated seeing people suffer.I turned the channel, not wanting her to cry any longer. "I'm sorry to hear that, Aunt May. I don't know why bad things happen but I'm sure things will get better," I said, trying to cheer her up she tried to smile. "Okay, Peter. That makes me feel hopeful for the future. You hungry? I made bacon and blueberry pancakes.""Thanks, Aunt May. I love pancakes," I said. She smiled and made me a plate. Sitting at the table, I went to the refrigerator and poured myself some juice. "Peter, I'm leaving to go to my ceramics class. I won't be home until 6 pm. If you get hungry, there's 21 bucks on the kitchen counter. You can order yourself a nice pizza. Have a nice day at school, sweetheart," she said "Okay. Thanks, Aunt May. Have fun at your ceramics class." I replied. Aunt May kissed my forehead. She grabbed her purse and car keys and went out. I ate my food in silence. After I finished I headed off for school.

*30 minutes later*

Entering the school, I was greeted by Flash and his cronies. As always, they performed their favorite bullying ritual, and proceeded to shove me hard into a locker, making my nose bleed. I dropped my books and everything. Flash laughed cruelly as his cronies kicked my books on the floor. "LATER LOSER!" Flash yelled his cronies ignorantly howled and laughed, cheering him on like he was some type of Olympic winner. Flash soon stopped laughing when Luke's shadow fell across him. He gulped. For a bully, Flash sure was a wimp when it came to other males being bigger than him. And on a scale from 1 -10, at about an 11, Luke was bigger than everyone in the school Luke was a gentle fun going person, at least until he saw someone being unjust. At that point, he wasn't so Mr. Nice Guy. "Um, hey Luke. How's it going?" Flash asked, trying to play it cool."Don't play innocent with me. I see you smash one more kid into a locker, especially one of my friends, I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to think straight!" Luke threatened, his fist clenched. (As if Eugene could think straight to begin with,) Flash looked like he was going to pee his pants. "Yes, sir. I-I I'm sorry," he stuttered. Onlookers stopped and giggled at Flash."Yo, bro. Let's leave this joint. Didn't feel like coming to school anyway!" One of the cronies said. At that the bullies retreated cowardly away from the scene. I pinched my nose, trying to get it to stop bleeding. Luke handed me a tissue. "Are you alright, man?" He asked. I gave him a thumbs up since I couldn't nod due to my bleeding nose.I cleaned my face off. "Thanks for helping me, Luke. I owe you," Luke shrugged it off. "Naw, man. It's all good. I can't stand guys like Flash. I swear he's going to piss off the wrong kid one day, and it ain't going to be pretty," he said. In reality, I hoped I'd see that day. Flash was a horrible person, and in a sense, the world was full of horrible people as it was. I guess that's how things are the bell rang and we headed off to class.

The teacher was excited about something for some reason. I couldn't tell why. "I hope you all got your permission slips signed, because today, we're going to the science lab!" Ms. Bell Hopper said enthusiastically.(Oh yeah. Today was Field Trip Day. Totally forgot. I heard there was a cloning session going on today. Don't get me wrong. I love me some science. I wonder if there's going to give us a boring lecture or an amazing grand tour,) I thought to myself. A paper airplane flew over and smacked me in the head, I knew who did it. Sam Alexander, a.k.a Cosmic Bucket Head, giggled like a four year old in the back of the row. I turned to face him. Taking my hand, I gave him the 'Are you serious?' gesture. If you're going to hit people with airplanes, at least try to act normal. The culprit should always remain silent, but if you're Sam, you're not. That made him laugh even harder, causing the teacher to turn her attention to us. "Mr. Sam Alexander and Peter Parker, what, may I ask, is so funny?" She asked. "Nothing, Ms. Bell Hopper. Sam here was telling me something he read that was interesting, that's all," I lied the middle aged woman crinkled her nose. "Well, I ask of you to please discuss your book reading to each other after class. Young man, I especially am talking about you," Ms. Bell Hopper said, pointing at me.(What? I didn't even do anything. Sam here's being a prick,) I thought to myself. The bus came, and everyone got ready for the field trip. I turned around to grab my things. I looked in my backpack, and groaned. Somebody stole my lunch. Are you serious? I leave it behind my chair, and someone helps themselves. I swear this day is going to be the death of me.A feminine hand touches my shoulder, causing me to slightly jump. "Calm down, Peter. I don't bite, unless you want me to," Ava said."Hey Ava, um how, when, you smell... good smell good today." I meant I said I had a huge crush on her, but I didn't know if she felt the Latina cocked her head back, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks, I guess. Ready to go to the science lab?" She asked, laughing a bit."I was born ready." I said nervously."Glad to see you're so motivated. Come on. We can sit next to each other on the bus," she said, taking my hand and pulling me out the classroom. I almost tripped and fell on my face Danny and Luke was already outside they were talking to MJ, who looks a bit on the rough side her face was all red. "Hey Peter. Hey, MJ. "What's... up?" MJ asked after sneezing loudly."Eww. Are you sick?" I asked."Yes, and it's Luke's fault," MJ replied."Why is this my fault again?" Luke asked."You wouldn't share your umbrella with me when it had rained," she said. Luke replied in his best Texas accent. "This umbrella ain't big enough for the two of us," He said Mj rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever," she replied.

Luke burst out laughing. The teacher ordered us to take our seats on the bus as always people were being loud and obnoxious. Everyone except for Carl Bons, who was busy looking at something scientific on his IPad that he'd built himself. I shook my head. Now, I prideful myself on knowing a lot about science, but Carl could stun just about any scientific doctor he saw with the knowledge he had. Just about every time I see the guy, he's wearing a lab coat, which coincidentally he was wearing at that moment, giving him the nickname "Doc".I sat next to Ava, who was busy applying her lipstick. She was gorgeous with the way her beautiful dark skinned complimented her chocolate brown hair, which was up in a ponytail today She was also wearing a blue dress with white flats. She caught me staring at her and I quickly turned away. "Peter, I know you were staring at me. There's no need to pretend," Ava said. "Ugh..." I squeaked. She laughed. "You are so cute," she said. I blushed. "Peter, do you have any gum?" Danny asked walking up. "Oh, yeah. Is mint okay?" I asked, "Yes, my friend, it is. By the way, your face is awfully red. Are you sick?" Danny asked.I croaked out a "No." he nodded and took the gum and went back to listening to his iPod."I could use some gum, please," Carl asked politely. I gave him a piece, figuring he was going to use it for some scientific thing. The rest of the bus ride was silent.

*A hour later*

We arrived at our destination. Just about everyone piled out of the bus, except for Carl, who walked calmly out the door. The teachers and staff led us inside. "Now, everyone, be on your best behavior, and don't you dare embarrass me!" Principal Coulson said. We walked inside, and was met with a gush of icy cold air. A fat, middle-aged male scientist greeted us. "Greetings, everyone. My name is Professor Gerald v. Robertson. So glad you can accompany us today to the world of science and cloning. If you step this way, I'll bring you all to the laboratory," he said everyone followed him. Going into a huge room there was test tubes, and machines everywhere some of the machines held clones of various genders, races, etc. Inside some of them were adult some of them were babies. Some of them were still forming inside some weird greenish blue liquid. I looked at Carl, who was peering at the machinery with an interested look on his face mixed with awe. Being in a place like this must've been like Heaven for him"Everyone I'd like you to meet my pride and joy. Please, come closer," The man beckoned. Everyone stepped up closer. "Everyone, this is Link. Please look, but don't touch her," He said. Everyone was in awe. I took out my phone to get a picture of the clone. It was a baby, and she was asleep. I turned on my flash to get a better picture. "Young man please no flash you might hurt her eyes she's scheduled to wake up any minute!" Professor Gerald said Gwen raised her hand. "Yes young lady?" Gerald asked."Why is this clone a baby? Aren't they all supposed to be adult?" She asked."I see you are bold enough to ask. Very well, I will tell you. I'm 50 now, and my days are numbered. You see, children, I'm unable to have children, and so I made link here so I could have a child of my own. I need her to carry on my legacy when I die. I am very lonely, and I want her to enjoy life and one day have a family of her own. I even started saving up for her college expenses." Gerald said. How he talked about this clone, I could tell he was really serious about her. I felt bad for him, actually.

.

The baby slowly opened her eyes."Dude she's waking up!" Sam said. Everyone watched excitedly. The clone was fully awake now. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. If she was' nt submerged in that liquid, she would cry Gerald excitedly pulled the lever draining the liquid inside. Everyone was speechless. MJ and Harry videotaped the whole thing. Carefully taking her out, Gerald held the child carefully. The baby cried loudly, taking its first breath of air. Gerald was so pround. Flash Thompson had wandered away from the group. While no one was looking, he pulled the fire alarm. It blared loudly, scaring everyone, including the clones. Some of them woke up, frantically hitting on the glass, trying to escape. Girls screamed, while other people nearly caused a stampede to get out the room. "EVERYONE, REMAIN CALM! IT'S JUST THE FIRE ALARM!" Principle Coulson yelled. Ignoring him, Carl appeared to be trying to calm the clones down. "Dude, are you crazy?!" I asked.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The clone kicked the glass so hard it shattered, causing Carl to get hit in the face by some of the shards. Everywhere, the alarms went off, and the police were called. Flash was outside behind a desk, laughing his fool head off. "So you like pulling the fire alarm, don't you, laddie?" An Irish guard said. He was 7 ft tall and very burly. "You think you're funny, don't ya? Well, I ain't laughing." Flash gulped. He knew he was in trouble. The guards arrested him and fines were placed on Flash and the school the scientists did not want to, but they had to tranquilize the male clone that tried to escape. No one was seriously hurt. Mostly, it was just minor scrapes and bruises. "Are you kids alright?" A female scientist asked."'Doc' Carl isn't," a female student said, pointing to Carl. I gasped when I saw him. There was a shard of glass embedded in his left eye, and his face was bleeding pretty bad from the accident baby link cried in the background, and Gerald went out to calm his new daughter down. Principal Coulson was getting yelled at by the head honcho of the lab. "GET YOUR KIDS AND LEAVE! YOU'RE ALL BANNED FOR LIFE FROM THE LAB!" He yelled, and everyone just stood there shocked. "Please, just give us one more chance!" He begged."Get out! Get out!" The boss said angrily, embracing his inner Gordon Ramsey."Come on, kids. Nothing to see here." Ms. Bell Hopper said, trying to usher everyone out.I sighed. (Great. Just great. Whoever pulled the fire alarm, I hope he or she is happy. I was SO close to seeing the lab of my dreams!) I thought to myself. Everyone was directed back to the bus."Aw, man! I don't want to go back to school!" Sam whined. Principal Coulson walked on the bus and the whole bus got quiet. I could tell he was angry because his face was all red and his veins were showing on his forehead like he was in a Japanese anime. Flash Thompson was with him, but was escorted on with police. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! BECAUSE OF THIS YOUNG MAN YOU ALL JUST LOST OUT ON A FINE EDUCATION!" Coulson yelled. Everyone stared at flash some of them even glared at him. The whispers of others were heard across the bus."Aw, man!" Carl said as he was taken to the ambulance. "A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity lost! Now, I'll never get to see that tech again." I saw Professor Gerald say something to him, but I couldn't hear what he was saying anyway ! Awesome! Now everyone knows Flash Thompson is a total douchebag. Everyone is starting to hate him, and my dream is coming true! I was so happy I finally got my revenge, but I was worried about Carl. The guy took some damage from the glass when that clone broke out. I told him he was crazy, but he didn't seem to care. He'd been more concerned about calming the clones down. "Flash, you're expelled from school. Get your things packed today!" Coulson said."Please, no. No, Mr. Coulson. My dad will kill me!" He pleaded Coulson ignored him everyone snickered. "I'm sorry for all the damage he caused. We will not come back here again," Coulson said to the officer. The authorities nodded, handed Flash over, and went away the bus ride was silent the whole way back. Everyone was disappointed, especially me. Flash had his head down. I could see tears rolling down his face. I would feel bad if he wasn't a jerk. Oh, well. You reap what you sow, and you'd better be prepared for the harvest. I knew everyone else was concerned also for Carl. He didn't talk much to people, but he wasn't a full-of-himself jerk. He was a nice guy, and when nice guys get injured, people get worried.

*Meanwhile*

Rival was walking home from the store. She had left the babies over her sister's house. The Sun came out, making it hot, and she sighed. She hated warm weather. A group of thugs watched her walk by, carrying the groceries she had. Her car was in the shop. She'd thought New York City natives had better driving skills, but she was wrong. "Oooooo, hey Frank. Look at that hot piece of cake over there," A greasy looking thug said."Hmmmm. She got a nice butt and big boobs. She's alone, hadn't had it for a while, if you know what I mean. You hold her down while I help myself to that hot body of hers, and you can have the groceries. Whaddaya say bub?" The other asked. His friend nodded, scratching the inside of his ear and flicking the residue off his finger. "This will be a piece of cake. Small women are easy to rape," Frank said. They both snickered evily.

*Rival's p. o.v*

I was almost home. Just one more block. I was happy. I chose shorts and a tank top, but still, today, the weather was much too hot for me. I thought about my twin girls, and wondered what they were doing. Hopefully they weren't giving Janice a hard time. I felt the presence of a rather unsavory character approaching me. The foul smell of alcohol and drugs hit my nose. I can't stand alcohol. I'm allergic to it, and the mere scent of the stuff is literally enough to make me itch. Turning around, I saw a huge, hairy bum looking at me. He gave me those bedroom eyes. I'd seen it plenty of times, and knew what that creep was planning. I placed my groceries down. "Look, I don't have any change. Get lost," I said."Nice rack, baby. Mind if I touch it and see how soft those mounds are?" The creep asked his friend laughed, I was starting to get impatient. "Leave me alone, okay? I'm trying to return home…" I hissed. That fool did the unspeakable: He reached out and tried to pull my shorts off. That was the last straw. Jumping up, I kicked him in the face so hard his head came off the other thug screamed. Blood spilled across the street. "See I warned you not to touch me but you didn't listen… It's not hard to listen. Besides, it's nothing to lose your head over," I quipped. I looked at the other punk. "As for you, your time's up as well. Goodbye," I said. The guy tried to run, but I spat blue fire on him, incinerating his entire body. There was an earth shattering scream and then silence. I smiled and picked my bags back up. Many years ago, a man had taken advantage of me, and I promised myself that that would never happen again. The comic book store was nearby so I entered the comic store owner, known as Reggie, a.k.a The Comic-Book Guy or Comic Guy, was sharing a Subway sandwich with his pet ferret, scooter. He greeted me. "Ms. G, welcome back. What will it be today?" He asked. He was a 5 ft man with blonde hair, and wore ripped jeans and a tie dye shirt. He was wearing sunglasses today. "Just here for a videogame," I replied. He went to the back and grabbed Shadow the Hedgehog, a first person shooting game, a Mario game, and some old school classics, including the first Sonic the Hedgehog game. "Here, take these. They're on the house," he said. I was shocked. "Reggie, are you sure? Here. I can pay for them," I said, handing him 22 bucks he pushed it back. "No need. Pretty ladies like you shouldn't have to pay, and besides, you're my favorite customer. " he said. I smiled. "Thank you Reggie I appreciate it. Really," I said."It's all good… Scooter, no stealing!" He said as Scooter took a big chunk of his sandwich and made a run for it.I chuckled. "See you later, Reggie," I said. He waved goodbye. I took the games and walked out. I sensed Reggie admiring my curves as I walked out. He had a weakness for women, especially for pretty ones. I found it flattering that he thought me pretty, since he wasn't the type of person who would try to take advantage of me.

*Meanwhile, no one's p.o.v *

apprentice was not feeling well. She was throwing up a lot and she felt a bit irritable. She went to the bathroom to relieve herself, and then remembered that her sister had suggested using a pregnancy test. A few minutes later, it proved positive. She was very excited, but a bit worried that her husband wouldn't want another child to care for. Snake was in the living room, trying to cradle three newborns. Lagoon cried, which made the twins cry as their tiny fists balled up, and their arms were flailing. Lagoon had kicked off her tiny shoes that her aunt had bought for her. "Shh, there there, little ones," Snake said. He gently picked his daughter up. Lagoon was wet. He got up to change her. He didn't like diaper changing because it grossed him out , as a father, it was his job, well, part of it, to care for the babies. Lagoon calmed down after he finished changing her. The baby fell asleep. He then attended to the identical children crying nearby."Honey I have to tell you something," Apprentice said."Yes, what is it, dear?" Snake asked."I'm pregnant," Apprentice replied. Snake was quiet for a second, and Apprentice thought he was angry until he smiled happily. "That's good news!" He said. He went over to hug and embrace her. Kylie was still in his arms, and gave out an irritable cry. "Oops, sorry baby," he said. The child started to cry and wiggle in his arms."Someone is hungry," Apprentice said. She held the baby and fed her a bottle of milk her mother had packed for her. Rival didn't like when others nursed her children. Even relatives weren't allowed to. The baby was pleased. Her youngest sister had fallen asleep. Rival called, and said she was coming over to get her children. Snake covered the children up with a blanket and waited for their mother to return.

Meanwhile

*3 hours later*

School finally let out. Harry Osborne walked by himself, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. He wanted to spend time with his dad, but today, he'd just gotten a text from him saying he was in a meeting, and that he had to call someone else for a ride. It wasn't fair that he loved his job more than he loved his kicked a piece of trash on the ground. He decided to walk home. An hour later, he arrived at the lonely mansion. He opened the fridge tiredly, and peered inside. He stuffed his face with leftover pizza, and ate some chips and cookies. He opened a soda and drank it down. He heard the door slam open and he jumped, spilling soda all over the floor. His father stared at him with bags under his eyes. His tie was loose, and he looked like a hot mess. "Hi, dad. How was work?"Before Harry could finish, Norman snapped at him. "Lazy boy, clean up this room. It's a mess!" He said drunkenly. That was a lie. The room was spotless besides the soda on the floor. Harry frowned. "Yes, dad," he said, getting on the floor. He wiped the soda up, tears in his eyes. (Why does he always yell at me?) Harry thought to himself. Norman went to his office and slammed the door.

to be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Harry finished cleaning up the soft drink spill and went to his room. There was a brand new cellphone on his bed, and seeing it made him angry. "Stupid dad. I don't want new gadgets. I just want to spend time with you!" Harry muttered angrily. He took the phone and tossed it angrily in the corner, but it did not break though because it was still in its box. Just like his feelings and emotions. Just bottled up, ready to be set free. He also had anger inside him, anger because his dad never cared for him dad wanted him to be something. He wasn't perfect, and Peter Parker had Norman's love and respect. Don't get me wrong. Peter's a nice guy, but Norman treats him like his own flesh and blood. There wasn't a single time Harry saw his dad yell or mistreat Parker like he treated him badly. He felt like running away just to escape his nasty father, the mental and physical abuse, and just being a constant reminder that he was a failure in his father's eye's he decided that he'd do just that: run away and never come back. He went into his closet, grabbed a few shirts pants, and everything else he needed, and shoved it into a bag. He took his credit card, and grabbed everything else he might need before he left. He was sick of that place, sick of his father. (Maybe now you'll respect me, you piece of trash!) Harry thought to himself. He paused to look at an old family photo of himself, his mother who had passed away when he was a baby, and that scumbag of a father he had. Without looking back he left the mansion, not daring to look back. Coincidentally, he was listening to Never Turn Back, by Crush 40, on his IPad:"From this moment on I am moving on And I'll never Turn back!"

Meanwhile

Rival had returned home to drop off her groceries, and went to her sister's house to pick up her children. It was getting dark, and of course that didn't faze her. If a thug, wild stray animal, or any other creature dared to mess with her, that said creature or person could meet a painful, horrifying death. She walked out the house into the night, keeping her eyes and ears open and alert.

*Rival's p.o.v*

It was nicer out now since it was dark out. It was burning up today. The ozone layer gets worse every year, and the sun shouldn't be so extremely hot like it was in non-summer months. A stray cat walked by, carrying a child's shoe in its mouth I didn't think much of it. Maybe the stray was digging in the trash. I continued walking, noting that it was 7:30 pm. The twins were hopefully asleep. Momo always cried every 2 hours to be fed, and the babies have a big appetite at such a young age. I just knew there would be many sleepless nights to come but as a mother, it was exciting, and quite worth it.I heard a baby crying nearby. It was near the dumpsters now. I know, I know. It probably isn't a good idea to go behind or near those foul-smelling, wasp-carrying things, but I wanted to see where the crying came from. Walking over to the dumpster, I heard the crying inside the dumpster. Opening it, I saw a 2 month old baby boy inside. H was still alive but was in bad condition. This pissed me off so bad. (Whoever placed this innocent child in the trash deserves to rot in the deepest loneliest of holes ever dug!) I thought to myself. I carefully lifted the baby out. He was sick, and he started to cough and shake uncontrollably. I felt so horrible for him. Placing my hand on his forehead, I healed him. He was feeling much better. I couldn't tell what he looked like because of the dirt over his clothing and face and hair. The poor child was filthy. "Don't worry, sweetheart. If no one wants you, I'll be your mother," I said to him. The child whimpered. He smelled like rotting trash, but I held him close, not caring that he stank. I walked to my sister's house, carrying the small baby in my arms.

*30 minutes later*

I knocked on my sister's door. My brother-in-law, Ryuuj a.k.a Snake, opened the door. He greeted me, and then noticed the small baby boy in my arms. I looked at him. "I found him in the trash. His mother or someone threw him in the dumpster, and left him for dead. He needs a bath. Can I use your sink?" I asked. He nodded, and he let me inside while he locked the door. I went over to the sink and ran the bath for the baby.I took a clean rag and poured baby soap into it. Once I got him undressed, I started to bathe him. The child reacted positive-wise to the water. He smiled kicking his tiny legs and cooing happily. It must have felt horrible to be that filthy. If I was him, I'd be itching up a storm and a half. The dirt washed off his porcelain soft white skin, revealing his true appearance. He was a Caucasian baby with rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and blonde hair. "He's beautiful," my older sister said, walking up. She was rubbing her stomach for some reason."Thank you. I found him in the garbage. Whoever did it better be happy I didn't see it because I'd make sure they were so dead, there wouldn't be any remains left of them," I said. The baby babbled."I understand, sister. A baby is a gift, not a lot of refuse," Apprentice replied. "I did the pregnancy test like you suggested, and it came out positive. You're going to be an aunt!" she added excitedly.I finished cleaning the child and dried him off. I hugged my sister. "That's good news! Congratulations!" I said."Thank you what will you be naming him?" She asked pointing to the boy."I'll name him Kenny ken for short." I said. Kenny sucked on his fist, but then started to cry. He was hungry. "There, there. Mama is going to feed you," I said, cradling him. I excused myself and went into the bathroom locking the door. I slipped off my tank top and unhooked my bra. Guiding the baby's head to my breast, I let him latch on, and the baby sucked eagerly. I could tell he was there in that dumpster for a few hours and was tired and hungry. He closed his eyes, kicking his tiny feet. I smiled and stroked his hair. "Does that taste good, sweetie?" I said. The child was content. I pressed down on my breast to give him a better stream. After 10 minutes, he was full. The child fell asleep in my arms, and I held him knocked on the door. "I'm getting out, now," I said, getting up and dressing myself. I got up slowly. not wanting the child to be disturbed from his sleep. Unlocking the bathroom door I left out. Snake decided to crack a joke."Whoo, Gemma. What did you eat?!" He said, fanning the air.I rolled my eyes. "For your information, I was nurturing a child, something you will never do like I can," I said."I so can nurture a child. I'll have you know that I changed Lagoon, and didn't gag, not even once," Snake replied. "Aw, so cute!" I said sarcastically. "Come back to me when you can push a baby between your legs and fully out your private zone, and breastfeed twin children. Then, I'll be impressed." At that I walked away.

"By the way, one of the babies threw up on your shoulder. I'm surprised you haven't noticed," I said. Snake took a look at his shoulder and gagged. He threw up in the toilet. I chuckled."Here, sis. Let me drive you and the kids home. It's dark out, and there's no way you can carry three babies," Apprentice said."Thank you, Janice," I replied, and she smiled. I grabbed the babies' things, and Apprentice drove me and the children back home.

Meanwhile

Carl was released from the hospital. He had to get a false eye in the place of his real one, and his wounds were all bandaged up. He didn't care. He was just glad the clones had not been injured. Peter and the gang invited him over for a pizza and movie night, and he awkwardly accepted the invitation. He wasn't usually invited anywhere, and he was socially awkward around people, especially girls. He had a slight crush on Ava, but he knew he never would stand a chance with her while Peter was around, and he was okay with Peter possibly being with Ava. He wanted Ava to be happy, and if she was happy with Peter, who was he to disagree?

*An hour later*

Carl made it to Peter's house. He heard laughter inside and nervously knocked on the door. He heard Luke's voice say, "Who is it?""Carl!" He replied. He heard the door unlock, and Luke let him in. The smell of delicious mozzarella and pepperoni pizza hit his nostrils."Hey, Carl. How's your eye?" Peter asked. He was breaking out the plates while Ava got out the sodas."Ugh. It's fine. Not there anymore, but the doctors are going to give me a robotic one soon," Carl replied cheerfully."So are you going to be like some space pirate from the future or something?" Sam asked obnoxiously. Carl ignored him."Sam, shut up before you lose a body part!" Ava threatened. Sam backed off, earnestly hoping Carl wouldn't turn into a pirate like the last one he'd fought everyone helped themselves to some pizza and Coca Cola and Sprite. "Thanks for inviting me over, Peter. I really appreciate it," Carl said, taking a bite out of his pizza."No problem. Glad you could make it," Peter said. Everyone ate in silence. Carl bit into his pizza, letting the cheese spill off the slice. He loved pizza. It was one of his favorite foods."So what are we watching?" he asked, trying to make small talk."Transformers: Dark of the Moon." Luke said.A smile came across Carl's face. "Oh, okay. " he said. "I heard one of the Original Primes is a villain in it, but I don't know anything else about the movie's events, though."

Meanwhile

After Apprentice dropped her sister and nieces and nephew off, she and Snake finally had some alone time. Lagoon was asleep. They both were in the mood, but had to be careful not to injure the unborn baby, or wake up Lagoon, who would wail loud enough to disturb the neighbors. "If we're going to do this, you have to do this. Please be gentle," Apprentice asked. Snake promised he would. Lagoon rolled over in her crib inside her room which she would be sharing with her little brother or sister. Getting in bed, Snake undressed himself while his wife removed her clothing. Snake gently pushed himself inside her womanhood, and she moaned from pleasure. Careful not to injure her or the baby, he slowly thrusted himself inside her. Enjoying it, he continued his grinding. Apprentice threw her head back, enjoying his attention. She clutched the bed sheets, trying not to scream from the heavenly waves of pleasure plunging deep inside her. 20 minutes later they were both satisfied and exhausted. Apprentice laid her head on his chest. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, eventually going to sleep. She soon joined him in sleep.

meanwhile

Gerald gave Link a tour of their home. "Link, I just want you to know that as your father, I love you. You see this house? This is ours, and here's your room. I hope you like it," he said of course Link couldn't talk, being a newborn and all. It just made Gerald happy that he wasn't lonely anymore. He had her now. He couldn't wait to raise her, and soon, maybe one day, give her off in marriage to a responsible young man who would treat her like a princess. Link whined, and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Gerald placed her in her crib little did he know what the future had in store for them both. He hoped things went well for the both of them. He left the door open in case he needed her, and went to bed. He remembered how he'd promised that young man Carl that he could come back to the lab anytime he wanted, and tomorrow, he was going to build him a robotic eye to replace the one he lost. He drifted off to sleep, worrying about the future.

To be continued… … …


	8. authors note

**Sorry if the story is confusing for you guys I had to rewrite chap 3 because people seemed offended by kasou's cruelty to his girlfriend and I have to admit I was abit cruel. The real chap 8 is on the way I have been sick a lot lately plus life is busy p.s rival and apprentice are immortal so they've lived thousands of years they had children before but they died. To the viewer who sent me a mean comment you can kiss my behind no one cares if you think I suck or my story sucks go somewhere else with your bullcrap I don't want to hear it and calling me a pussy is real mature of you real cute not! Anyway like I said I changed some things in the story around but I promise to keep updated. **

**P.S You don't like the story don't review then the world is filled with haters and mean people don't like my story oh well. Also to the viewer's who sent pms telling me to kill myself who the h e double hockey sticks gave you permission to govern who lives or dies what happens if you say that to another person one day who actually kills themselves. Would that make you feel good about yourself? I sure hope not.**


	9. Chapter 9

*The next day*

Gerald woke up to Link crying in her crib. The baby was hungry. Getting up, he winced. He was getting older, he felt it, and his back pain was getting worse. Stretching, he got out of bed, slipped on his slippers, and went to make her a bottle to drink. The baby was getting impatient. She wailed and wiggled until he picked her up. Testing the temperature on his arm, Gerald made sure the formula wouldn't burn her mouth. He fed it to her, and the baby stopped crying and drank her breakfast. Gerald smiled, and he kissed her tiny fists. After she finished eating, she yawned and fell asleep. Gerald made sure she wasn't wet or uncomfortable, and placed her in her car seat. He decided to take her to work, mostly because he didn't trust leaving her with a babysitter. Considering how crazy people were these days, just about anything could happen to her and he couldn't allow that to happen. He cared for her deeply.40 minutes later, he was dressed and cleaned up for work. He grabbed his things, carefully picked Link up, and went out for work. Today was a busy day. He told Carl's school to excuse him, for today, the good doctor had something to show the one-eyed boy.

Meanwhile

Peter was in the middle of class when his wristwatch went off. The teacher turned to face him. "Mr. Parker, if that is your cellphone, please turn it off, or I'll be forced to confiscate it," the teacher warned. (I hate it when phones go off in class, too.)"Um, it's Aunt May. I just remembered I have a doctor's appointment. May I be excused?" Peter asked. It was a lie, but hey, he had to head out on a mission. "Then you may be excused, then, and remember to read page ten in your English book!" The teacher replied. Peter didn't hear a word she said, and ran out. He almost knocked down a girl and her friend in the hallway."Watch it, jerk!" The brunette yelled."Sorry!" Peter replied, heading to the detention room. The girls shook their heads in disbelief and walked off to their class. Once Peter made it to the detention room, which was actually a secret meeting entrance into the Tricarrier, Coulson looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm not late." Peter said."No, it isn't that. You got toothpaste in your hair, but that's not of concern. I need you and the others to head downtown. Juggernaut is harassing the city... again," Coulson picked at his hair, removing the toothpaste, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sam laughed at him. "Hey webhead, toothpaste goes on your teeth, not your head," He said. Peter almost gave him the finger, but refrained. "Technically, my teeth are in my head," he headed out to get suited up.

*30 minutes later*

"OKAY DUDE, NOT COOL! TOTALLY NOT COOL! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, JUST GET OUT OF MY STORE!" A store manager yelled. Juggernaut grabbed a few beers from the fridge which he had shattered with a kick, and started stealing the items. He laughed at the tiny man trying to shoo him out the store. "And why should I listen to you?" He manager gulped. A nearby employee tried to call for help on her cellphone. Noticing this, Juggernaut snatched the device out of her hand, and he crushed the device. The woman gasped, scared and shocked. "Lady, try that again and I'll crush your skull like your phone. Got it?" he snapped. The woman nodded, shaking from smirked, and then winced as he felt the weight of a garbage can smack him hard against the head. His ears rang from the vibrations of his metal armor. "What the? ...OKAY WHO DID IT?!" He yelled. "I did! Didn't your momma tell you not to harass others, or were you raised by apes, because you sure smell like one. I think it's time to take a bath, big guy." Spiderman said. Juggernaut was outraged. Going full speed, he tried to ram into him. Spiderman, of course, dodged his attack, making monkey sounds and swinging all over the place while ignoring Nova's comments about how the action was so fitting for him. This pissed Juggernaut off even more. While Juggernaut was distracted, Iron Fist got the hostages outside to safely, and White Tiger and Nova made sure there was no one trapped in the back.

Meanwhile

"Kaosu, where's my baby? I want my baby!" Conchita said. Kaosu sighed. "Sweetheart, she's with my adoptive sister and her husband. They adopted her, and once Janice adopts a child, she won't let them go. I'm sorry, but the nurse here stole her from us," Kaosu started to cry. "But it's my baby!" She said. Kasou brought her into his arms. "One day we'll see her again. Don't cry, love. Tell you what. Let's have another baby, but not at this hospital," Kaosu replied. He wiped the tears from her eyes. Conchita nodded. He kissed her. "Good, love. Let's go home," he said. He wrapped a protective arm around her, and they both went out. Kaosu paused to give the nurse a last death glare before leaving. The woman wanted to on that day, Kaosu tried to make a romantic day despite losing their daughter. He knew Lagoon wasn't dead, but knowing she wasn't with them made him quite upset. Maybe he was being punished for killing those twins parents and the other innocent lives he snuffed out. He shrugged it laid on the bed, not speaking a word to him. She didn't touch her food that he made for her. "Beautiful, please eat. It's going to be okay," he said as he scooted the sandwich he made for her to her side. Conchita slowly tore pieces off the sandwich, and slowly ate her food. He hated seeing her sad. He stroked her hair, and went to run a bath for them, hoping that would make her feel better.

Meanwhile

Kodai had married Flarina, a beautiful alien queen, just hours ago. He still felt uncomfortable because he had a son some time ago, not theirs, but another woman. A strange mutant female had drugged and raped him a few months back, and she was carrying his child. He asked her why she did it, and she told him that she couldn't go back home until she bore her father grandchildren. She hadn't been around to ask for food lately, and this worried him.*Kodai's p.o.v*The woman was also addicted to drugs and alcohol. I had seen her a few times digging in the trash for food, and I felt pity for her. Flarina caught her stealing food from the fridge and scared her off. I wish she didn't do that. The poor woman was starving and pregnant. I hoped she wasn't dead somewhere in a ditch, and that my son was fine. I was relieved that when Flarina had learned of what happened, she wasn't mad. She had been very unhappy for a few weeks, but didn't hold a grudge. Flarina called out to me in our were trying for a baby, and maybe this time we'll be successful. Climbing in bed, I removed my clothes and gently removed her nightgown. I hadn't slept with any females in close to a thousand years. Taking my hand, I slowly made circular motions near her womanhood to get her aroused. She moaned softly, and I hoped I didn't hurt her. I wasn't used to this.

*Flarina's p.o.v*

Gently removing my underwear, he positioned himself at my entrance, and he thrusted himself inside me. I gripped his hair, feeling the intense pleasure spread throughout my body. "Kodai, oh yes! Harder!" I moaned."Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," He said."No it's alright," I assured him. Magneto had never cared how I felt. He always hurt me during our intimate sessions. Magneto always thought only of himself. That man was naturally selfish, and he wasn't gentle and sweet like Kodai was. His face twisted in pure ecstasy and pleasure as he thrusted rhythmically inside me. Instinctively, I bucked my hips to match his pace, and 20 minutes later, we climaxed together. I felt his seed enter me. It'd been years since I felt a man's warm embrace, and I enjoyed made a lound crash outside, and we jumped. What could it be?.

Meanwhile

Kraven decided to try to have a romantic day with Clementine. He had gathered everything he knew she would like. He thought he'd show appreciation to Clementine for giving birth to Fawn, their beautiful 3 day old newborn daughter. She had porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, and brunette hair. Her eyes were green, something she got from Clementine, but the rest were a mixture of both of their features. He thanked God that Fawn wasn't born with her hideous mother's mouth. The baby whined for attention, and Kraven picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Don't cry, princess. Daddy's got you," he said. Fawn smiled. Kraven took the groceries out of the trunk, and locked the car. Entering the house, he heard strange noises coming upstairs. He placed the groceries down, placed Fawn in her play pen and went upstairs. "CLEMENTINE, I'M HOME!" He yelled. There was nothing but silence. That's strange, because Clementine usually rudely greeted him with a demand, or to buy her something expensive, or she was just wanting to nag him to opened the door, and froze. Clementine covered herself, and Kraven saw his older brother, Ross, having intercourse with his own wife in his bed. "Honey, you're home earlier than usual ..." Clementine said. Ross looked away from him. He had a smirk on his face. He knew what he did was wrong, but frankly, he didn't felt his heart sink into his chest. His own flesh and blood was having an affair with his own wife. "Clementine, how dare you!" He snapped.

To be continued... ...


	10. Chapter 10

Clementine looked away from her husband. Ross tried to make a run for it. Taking the bottle of chocolate liquor he had bought, Kraven angrily smashed it against his unfaithful wife's vanity dresser. Blood spilled from his hands where he had cut himself, but Kraven was too furious to even notice the wounds. Angrily, he grabbed Ross by the throat and slammed him hard against the wall. "SERGEI, STOP IT NOW!" Clementine yelled."Shut up, you unfaithful piece of trash!" Kraven snapped. Clementine was shocked. Kraven was ready to slice his brother's neck open. The neighbors had heard the pandemonium coming from outside the house, and called the police. Ross desperately tried to wiggle from his younger brother's clutches, but it was to no avail. Kraven had a firm grip on him. Clementine got up and tried to pry him off her lover. Kraven felt like bashing her face in, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Why Clementine? Why would you do this to me I loved you?" Kraven didn't know how to reply at first, but finally spoke. "Ross, he's better at everything than you, especially in bed. You never satisfy me with that Twizzler in your pants," she muttered. Kraven's mouth almost police suddenly burst in. "FREEZE! DROP THE WEAPON NOW!" one officer yelled. Ross croaked a victorious being scandalous as ever piped up. "GET HIM OFFICER! THAT MAN WAS ATTACKING MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled."What the bloody devil, woman?! I'm your husband you hag!" Kraven replied angrily. Baby Fawn wailed loudly downstairs."You're under arrest for domestic violence and assault with a deadly weapon." the cop said. Kraven was arrested. Clementine covered herself with her silk blanket, and chuckled silently. Ross just had an amused expression on his police handcuffed Kraven and led him out of his own house. Once they left, Clementine flicked her hair out her face. "Now, where was I? Oh right. On top of you." Ross said. He crawled back on top of her. Clementine squealed and moaned loudly.

Meanwhile

A young alien woman named Susan broke into The Seer's house in search of food. The house was awfully quiet. The mosquitos buzzed outside and the grandfather clock ticked loudly. Susan looked around. She was starving, had hunger pains, and pregnancy didn't mix. She had nowhere to go and was due with her victim Kodai's baby. She thought taking advantage of a man to get herself pregnant to win her father's love, would get her a home to live in and food in her belly. She was horribly her father found out she had conceived a boy, he disowned her saying he wanted a granddaughter instead. The baby inside her kicked and moved around irritably. He, too, was distressed over the lack of food. Spotting the kitchen, Susan's eyes lit up. (Food!) She thought excitedly to herself trying to sneak inside she accidentally tripped. She winced. A glass fell off the counter, alerting the house's owner. The Seer silently came downstairs to investigate what happened. Susan panicked. Trying to get up, she heard a popping noise and suddenly her water broke. She felt a horrid wave of pain wash over her as the amniotic fluid spilled across the floor. The Seer appeared, and he was holding what appeared to be a deadly looking blade. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was just sharpening and polishing his weapons. Susan tried to back away from him, but couldn't."I know why you are here. I will not hurt you. Let's get you to a hospital," The Seer replied gently. He teleported her to a hospital and sent a Psychic Link to his son Kodai. [Son, the woman who took advantage of you 9 months ago is bearing your child. If you are unable to go, I will not be angry with you.][I appreciate that, father. Thank you for informing me. Rest assured, while I am unable to witness my son's birth, I'll maintain a good relationship with my son. Regardless of his origin, he is my son.] The Seer nodded, and closed the Psychic Link.

Meanwhile

The contractions were horrible. Susan screamed loudly. Her son was coming! The doctors hurried to work on her, spreading her legs apart. The doctor bit his lips. "Oh yes, it's time, sweetheart. I'm going to need you to push. Okay?" The doctor said Susan nodded. She pushed as hard as she could, clutching the hospital bed. "Ow ow ow! It burns!" She groaned. A male nurse held her hand the baby's head began to appear 20 minutes later. "You're almost there! Keep pushing!" The doctor said. Susan panted and groaned. "Here he comes. It's a boy!" The doctor said. The baby gave off a loud cry. His mother tiredly gave a sign of relief. Washing the child off, the doctors gave the newborn boy to his mother. His skin was a soft pink, and he had a patch of black curly hair. He opened his eyes, wailing for his mother. Wrapping the baby up, the doctor gave Susan her new son. The alien mother was over joyed.

Meanwhile

In the back of the shop, White Tiger and Iron Fist split up to look for victims. Danny had sworn he seen someone go into the freezer room and went off to see where they were going. Walking up to the door he opened it and looked inside. (Strange. Could have sworn someone was inside,) he thought to himself. The door closed on him suddenly. "WHAT WHO'S THERE?!" Iron Fist yelled, but there was no reply. The sound of jingling keys was heard and the sound of metal hitting the floor. Danny smashed the door with his fist, trying to get himself out. It took several minutes before the door caved in on the sound of Ava's screaming was heard in the left hall.

Meanwhile

Harry found it horribly difficult to live on his own. He didn't know how to cook or clean. The servants always did it for him. He almost set the small apartment complex on fire trying to fry chicken, and he couldn't sleep at night, worrying that someone would come in and kill him due to the dainty latch on the door that was serving as his only protection. Harry started to miss home, but he didn't miss his father. Just thinking about that red headed bastard pissed him off. And to top it all off, just lately ants had decided to make a home in his apartment. Hurry sighed. He wished his mother was alive. She'd know what to be continued… …

(Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread)


	11. Chapter 11

Kraven's p.o.v

It has been four hours since he was stuck in that hellhole of a prison. Kraven had had enough of Clementine, and the marriage was definitely over. Once he got his hands around Ross's neck, he'd do more than snap it. His mother Rose heard everything that happened. She picked up baby fawn from her horrible daughter in law's house and bailed out her fourth child kraven heard his daughter babbling, and the footsteps of his mother in the filthy corridor. "Here he is, mam. He's free to go sorry again about disturbing you." The cop said Ms. Kravenoff said nothing. She looked at her son. Kraven tried to avoid eye contact with her. She took a deep breath. "Sergei, I am so sorry I made you marry that horrible woman. I only wanted the best for you," kraven shook his head. "Mom, you didn't want the best for me. You wanted to protect our family name and reputation. You saw Clementine wasn't right in the first place, but no, you wanted me to marry her and try to have the best marriage ever. You were wrong," Kraven replied. Rose was shocked. "But, then again it's my fault. If I didn't foolishly sleep with Clementine, this would never have happened. I'm sorry mom, but the marriage is off, and if you don't like it then so be it. Life isn't always fair," Kraven added."Son, I understand. I'm so sorry," Rose said. She was always the sensitive type, and she felt herself going to cry again. Kraven sighed. He tried his best to comfort her. "Don't cry, ma. Look, let's just go home, okay?" Kraven mother nodded, wiping the tears off her face. Fawn cried, and Kraven held his daughter close, kissing her forehead. She was the only positive thing in his life. He was still pissed off about Clementine, but right now, he was too tired and his cut on his hand ached. He wanted nothing but the best for his daughter and himself. The three family members than retreated home.

*2 months later*

Kraven divorced Clementine. In fact, he kicked her out on the streets, and everything was in his name: the house, the car, and he had gotten full custody of their 2 month old baby girl Fawn, who was growing just fine and was a happy and healthy baby. Clementine had died from a car accident a week ago. She was drinking that night and foolishly tried to drive home. Only thing left of her was her decapitated body with only the lower half showing. Guess life really does come back to bite you in the behind kraven was out handling personal manners and left his baby with his twin brothers, one of them who claimed to have seen an alien U.F.O. Kraven thought that was bullcrap. Before he left, he had to listen to his brother Galvan's nonsensical babbling about another species out there."Sergei, I swear! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Galvan ranted. Baby Fawn bounced around in her jumper giggling loudly. Gordon was trying to teach her to say uncle, but it was clear that her favorite word was daddy. "Come on, Fawn. Say uncle. Say Uncle Gordon," Gordon shook her head no happily. "A dadada daddy!" She squealed signed, and Kraven chuckled before he turned his attention to his eldest brother. "Look Galvan. There is no such thing as aliens, that Skrull, or whatever bull crap you've been reading about. It isn't true, and by the way, there are no sexy alien babes ready to capture you, either. It's all bullcrap. In fact screw aliens," Kraven begged to differ. "Now tell me where you're going again. You're going to the supermarket am I right?" he asked."Yes. Bye, bro." Kraven replied, walking off. Galvan raised an eyebrow and went back to his niece and brother, locking the door suddently kraven got in his car. He checked his back seat to make sure his box of matches was there. The box was there, looking small and harmless, hardly hinting at what could happen if its contents ignited. He drove over to Ross's house.

Ross was a bum out of this world. He sat in his small house, eating junk food and getting fat. Clementine had died, and there was no other woman willing to have sex with him unless he paid her a good amount. The fat fool was watching Jeopardy while downing a Coca-Cola. Beer cans, trash and pizza boxes littered the floor. He was unaware of Kraven coming up to his doorstep. The neighbor's weren't home and Kraven could finally get his down the door, he entered into Ross's house. Ross flinched, and Kraven clenched his fists. "Oh, hey. It's you… Um, I guess you're still mad about the Clementine thing…" He said. Kraven said nothing. Ross tried to get out the way, but was brutally slugged in the face. The man yelped like a tiny dog after being kicked."You know, Ross, when we were younger, I always wanted to be like you. You were always popular with the girls and in school, but I realized your nothing but a filthy, lying, cheating bastard. I trusted you, and you disrespect me by sleeping with my wife, and then you get me sent to that hell-hole of a prison. I realized something while sitting in that dark, foul-smelling cell. Do you want to know what that is?" Kraven asked if waiting to hear Ross respond. Ross didn't. He laid on the floor, scared out of his mind. When he didn't respond, Kraven kicked him hard in the stomach. Ross vomited all over the floor. "I learned that life isn't fair. That's what I learned. Fawn, my beautiful precious fawn, she'll grow up to find out her mother was a whore and that she was conceived out of wedlock, but that's none of your concern. You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you…" Kraven said, his voice in a dark but firm his fists he punched Ross with power-packed punch after power-packed punch. When he was done, Ross's face was a mottled mess of bruises. He took out a match, but didn't light it.

"You know I could light you and your disgusting home on fire but I'm not going to stoop to your level. Rot in hell, Ross," Kraven said before leaving the went back home 20 minutes later. His brothers and daughter were sleeping peacefully in the living room. Kraven went upstairs to wash the blood off himself. After his shower, he went downstairs to get a bite to eat. The food in the fridge was gone thanks to Galvan and Gordon. He rubbed his chin. It was time to buy more food. Fawn woke up and tried to squeal. He didn't want her waking her uncles, so he tried to shush her. Thankfully, Fawn wasn't a difficult baby. Picking his daughter up. Kraven snuggled her close to him. The baby babbled quietly, clutching onto her father."Do you want to go shopping with daddy?" Kraven asked. He knew Fawn couldn't really talk, but it was comforting to know he had such a beautiful daughter to be by his side. He was very depressed and lonely, and at times he cried at night, but he knew he had to be strong for Fawn. He wouldn't let her become like her mother. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her, and if they did, he'd kill responded by teething on his clothes. Kraven smiled. Taking her to the car, he left a note telling his brothers he took Fawn, and went to the store. He also left them their babysitting money he owed them.

*50 minutes later*

Kraven arrived to the grocery store with Fawn. He carefully unbuckled her from her car seat and carried her to the nearby shopping carts. He placed her in her seat in the grocery cart, and entered the door. Fawn was delighted to be out shopping. The store was very colorful, there were lots of new smells to sniff, and new people to see. Everything was so brand-new and fun to her. "Dadada!" Fawn cooed smiled. "Yes sweetheart?" he asked. Fawn responded by squealing and babbling. Kraven gently ruffled her hair. A young 4 month old baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a face filled with freckles broke loose from his mother and stumbled over to him. The baby was felt bad for him. "Hi, there. Where's your mommy and daddy?" He asked. The baby cried in response. Kraven figured either the child couldn't either talk yet or was too scared to answer. He picked the poor child up and went to find his mother.

Meanwhile

Rival was frantic she couldn't find one of her children.

*Rival's p.o.v*

"KENNY! KENNY WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled I wanted to break down and cry I turn my back around for just a second and he's gone what if I never see him again I couldn't live with knowing something happened to him or any of my adopted children. I searched the whole grocery store for noticed me by the fruit section. "Mommy mommy!" He said. The man who was carrying him almost dropped the now flailing child. I ran up to meet him. "Kenny, my baby! You're safe!" I said. I grabbed him out of the man's arms and hugged and kissed the young boy."Mam, I found him wandering around. I wasn't trying to do anything funny, I swear," Kraven replied."Thank you so much. I was so worried about him," I replied. The man's daughter babbled. "What a beautiful baby girl," I said. The infant reached out to me.""Thank you. Her name's Fawn," the man replied.I smiled. "You picked the perfect name for her. She's a cutie. My name is Gemma, by the way. What's yours?" I man was caught off guard. "Ugh, Sergei. It's Sergei," he replied."Well, Sergei, it's nice to meet you," I replied. He seemed nervous. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I asked."No it's not. It's just that you're very pretty," he said. I blushed a bit."Thank you. I'm flattered really," I replied. Fawn was starting to get restless, and she started to cry. Kraven quickly picked her up, and cradled her. "Are you doing anything today?" He asked."Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Sergei?" I said, raising an eyebrow."Um, I… yeah, well… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Before he could finish, I cut him off."I'd love to go on a date. Here's my address and phone number. Can I get yours?" I asked. The man scrambled to get out his phone. We exchanged numbers. "Pick me up at 6 and don't be late. I don't like to be kept waiting," I said with a wink. The man blushed. At that I walked away with my son.

*3rd person p.o.v.*

Kraven watched her leave. He noticed her golden skin, and the beautiful white hair that trailed down her back. Her eyes were a striking fiery orange. She was very eyes caught on to her backside for a brief moment. She was looking good, especially in certain places. Fawn cried for milk, and he dug in her diaper bag to feed her, and continued on with his shopping to be continued… …

(Edited by Darkest Nightmare's DreadEditor's note: It's come to my attention that there have been people trolling For Better or For Worse. Well, I got some news for you trolls! I'm the one editing these chapters, so if you don't like them, don't take it out on Kawaii! Got it? If you've got a complaint, take it up with me by PM. Got it? You better have.)


	12. Chapter 12

*An hour later*

Rival stepped out the shower and dried herself off. Slipping into a red dress, she admired herself in her bedroom. She curled her hair, and went to her vanity dresser to spray on perfume, and to select the perfect jewelry for her date tonight. She was feeling a bit lonely, well a lot lonely. She had the children to keep her company, but she wanted to have a husband she could wake up to and to grow her family had lived for a hundred years, but still craved companionship and marital intimacy. It was obvious she wasn't a virgin. She was a bit distrustful of men, having had unpleasant experiences with men in the past. She could still remember the pain from that one particular incident. Her father, The Seer, caught and killed the man, instantly burning him to hoped that Sergei guy wasn't trying anything funny. He didn't seem like the shady type, but she reminded herself that she still had to be careful. After she finished getting dressed, she slipped some black high heels on and grabbed her green purse that was sitting on her bed. She left her adoptive grandfather Eternus in charge in watching the children.

Eternus was downstairs, trying to get Kylie to stop crying. "Waaa waaa waaa!" The baby cried out cradled her. "Shhhhh… There, there. Settle down there, little one," he cooed softly. The baby settled down. Momo was fast asleep in her playpen. Kenny came in loudly, sputtering like an airplane and flapping his arms baby started to stir from her sleep. "Waa..." the baby cried softy. Rival gently picked Kenny up. "Kenny, what did mommy tell you? When the babies are asleep, you have to use your indoor voice," she said. Kenny nodded and gave her an apologetic settled down, sucking her fist while she slept. "Grandfather, I'll be back by 10," Rival nodded. "Be careful. If he does anything funny, let me know. I'll take care of him," he replied."Okay, I will. I love you all," Rival said. The doorbell rang. Sergei was there to pick her up.

Eternus immediately got up to see who the man dating his grandchild was and what he looked like. Rival opened the door. Sergei greeted her with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "Are you ready to go?" He asked."Sure..." before Rival could reply further, Eternus confronted Kraven. "Young man, may I ask what your plans with my granddaughter are?" He asked. His size intimated Kraven. Eternus was like 9 feet compared to him, standing tall despite his old age."We're having dinner at Red Lobster, sir," Kraven replied as calmly as he could. "Hmmmm, I see. Dinner, and then bring her back home. Understand, young man?" He nodded. "Yes, sir. Understood," he said nothing but sat on the couch tending to the children. Kenny walked right up and offered Kraven a bottle of milk. "No thanks, little man. I'm good," Kraven said. Kenny drank the bottle and walked away to play somewhere.

Rival chuckled. Kraven felt a bit nervous, and quickly left with her. 40 minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Parking the car, Kraven opened the door for Rival. "Thank you," she said. Stepping out the car, Kraven saw that she was beautiful. He loved the way her red dress hugged against her body, and she smelled like a mix between a floral garden and a tropical beach. Very classy, and he liked that. The two entered Red Lobster. The waiter greeted them and took them to their table. After giving them a chance to look at the menu, the waiter asked what they'd like to drink. Rival chose a Coke while Kraven ordered a Sprite. The waiter promised to be back with their drinks in 5 minutes and left."So tell me about yourself," Kraven said, trying to break the ice."Well I'm a mother to three beautiful adopted children. You saw the babies, and you've met my Kenny. He seems to like you a lot," Rival replied."Oh that's nice. I have only one child my daughter fawn my wife she passed away recently so I've been raising her all on my own," Kraven said."I'm sorry for your loss. I, too, lost a loved one," Rival said softly."I don't mean to be nosy, but who was it?" Kraven asked."I prefer not to speak about it..." Rival muttered. At the end, her face changed to a very sad expression."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Kraven said."No, it's okay," Rival replied. The waiter came with their drinks.

They thanked him. "So, how about you tell me about yourself?" Rival said, drinking her soda."Well, I'm a father, I like hunting, and I just turned 28," he said. The waiter asked them what they wanted to eat. They ordered the Endless Shrimp and talked all night. Soon it was getting very decided to drive Rival home. He walked her to her doorstep, and she turned to face him. "I had fun with you, Sergei. I really did," she said, smiling at smiled back. "I had fun with you too, and you look very beautiful, by the way. Red is an amazing color for you," he said. Rival soon was an awkward silence between them. Kraven wondered if it was alright to give her a goodnight kiss. He leaned towards her, but Rival immediately stopped him. "Hold on there, partner. No kissing or touching. Just holding hands. We can do the other special things when we get to know each other more," Rival said."Yes, understood. I'm sorry," Kraven said, embarrassed."It's alright. Goodnight, Sergei. See you again next time. You free on Friday?" She smiled. "Ugh, yes yes. I'm free, free as a bird." He said. Rival chuckled. She closed the door behind heard the door click shut. He felt happy knowing that there was another woman out there that was decent. She was so pretty too. He hoped that this relationship would progress, and he was sure she was the one. At that Kraven went home.

Meanwhile

Peter still blamed himself for letting Ava get hurt. It was obvious that it wasn't, but Ava was his friend, and his girlfriend. He only wanted to see her out of harm's way. It turns out Juggernaut wasn't the only villain there. So was the beetle. Ava had been beaten unconscious by him. Figures Juggernaut got smarter than the last time he fought him. Awesome Andy ate him quicker than a pop-tart, and he was back for time, his target was White Tiger. He could still hear her screams. He was so fortunate that she didn't die, but seeing her in that condition made him only want to cry. Ava was asleep in the Hellicarrier medbay. Her stitches had healed, but her bones had some time to heal though. The doctor said if Danny hadn't of made it in time, Ava would have been quietly stepped inside the room where she was sleeping, and sat on the edge of her bed. So many thoughts ran through his head. "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Ava's breathing and the sound of the hospital monitor were the only sounds in the room heard. Peter sighed. He wished that was him that was beaten like that, not door suddenly opened. "Peter, may I have a word with you?" Coulson asked."Sure?" Peter said. Standing up, he headed towards the door. Coulson led him to his office."Peter, we found some news about Ava… …" Coulson got Peter's attention. "Yes, what about her?" He bit his lower lip. "It seems like you two really get along a little too much," he replied. Peter was confused. Coulson rubbed his hands together as if he were nervous. "Peter, Ava is pregnant. We did a blood test, and the child's yours…" he said. The room suddenly went quiet, and Peter felt the world grow silent. His heart raced. What? H-h-h-how?

Meanwhile

Snake was very excited. Apprentice was having twins: a boy and a girl. At the doctors that day, Apprentice and Snake saw their twins moving around and sucking their fists in the room. "Oh, Ryuuji. Look at our babies. Aren't they beautiful?" Apprentice asked, enchanted. Snake smiled, and he kissed her on the lips. "Janice I'm so happy. We must celebrate this joyous occasion," he replied."They're healthy and happy. They will be due in 4 months, so be prepared." The doctor said. The nurse helped Apprentice clean the ultrasound gel off her pregnant belly. Apprentice was overjoyed. She couldn't wait to meet her couple left the hospital excitedly awaiting the future.

To be continued… … … …


	13. Note to viewer's and a sincere apology

**Big apologies to the viewers I have noticed huge typing and spelling errors in some of the chapters I will go back and make aadjustments to the chapter before you say anything bad. Just to let you know I do not own a computer all my stories are written on a tablet it is extremely hard to post at times that's why there are always late updates. Once again I'm sorry for the chapter 12 of this story being jacked up I will try to fix it. Thank you all for reading your patience is appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

Peter's p.o.v

Coulson raised an eyebrow at Peter. "How did it happen? Now, Parker, I know you were already know about the birds and the bees. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're already experienced… especially on Ava," Coulson said.A burning feeling rose in my throat. "I need to go to the bathroom!" I said, clutching my stomach. I felt like throwing up all over the place. Before Coulson could respond I was already out the door and down the hallway to the men's room. This was bad very bad. I'm only 17 (well, 18 in a few months), so how am I going to raise a baby? Nevertheless, if I tell Aunt May the news, she's going to kill me!I tried to calm down but that only made matters worse. I couldn't just break up with Ava or try to dump the baby off on someone else. It wouldn't be right. Suddenly my cellphone chirped. I had got a message. I was thinking about ignoring it but decided to see who it was from i checked my message box, I saw that I had received a message from Gwen Stacy. I opened the message but heard someone coming so I quickly entered the stall and sat on the toilet. The message read: "Hey, Pete. It's me, Gwen. Just got back in town from vacation. I was bored up there in Hawaii without you. I know this is sudden, and you're probably busy, but if you have time, let's meet up at the Old Spoon Café. Got to go now. Have to help my parents move the bags into the house. Bye.""Message end!" The cellphone cheerfully beeped. I closed the message inbox. I didn't want to stay here, especially after hearing the news, and I promised I'd hang out with Gwen one day. If I declined, I would have two women on my back to deal with. What did I get myself into? I never should have invited Ava over when my aunt wasn't home. That should have struck a warning flag, but I just didn't listen.

*Flashback*

It was a rainy day outside, and Ava had come over to study. The house was completely empty, except for us two in the house. My shoulder was hurting that day because that fat lard Doc Ock decided to slam me against a brick wall. He even had the nerve to laugh at me when I hit the ground like a leaf falling from a tree in fall. I hit the ground leaving a large crater in the ground, and there just HAD to be a hysterically laughing maniac giggling like a 2 yr old. I was just happy to be home away from all the nonsense. Ava noticed how tense I looked. "Hey, are you okay? You seem tense," She asked."It's nothing big. Just hurt my arm, that's all," I said she placed her math book down and scooted over towards me. Without warning, she removed my shirt. I jumped a little from shock. She giggled. "Relax, webhead. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to give you a massage, that's all," she said."Ugh. Yeah. Sorry about that," I said. She rubbed my shoulder, getting the kinks out. It felt so good, and I was soon relaxed. One thing led to another and I found myself removing her clothes.I was amazed by what I saw. She had the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen. She watched quietly to see what I would do. Removing her bra, I took one breast into my mouth and gave it a light tug, and she moaned. I switched my attention to the other one, instinctively licking and sucking it. Judging from the sounds she made, it was driving her crazy. Suddenly, she flipped me over and pressed me against the floor. "Ava what are you do...?" Before I could answer, she removed my pants and straddled herself on top of me."Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked. "The Macarena?" She pushed me deep inside her, groaning a little bit in pain. It felt so tight. It was in that moment I realized she was a virgin, that she must have been saving herself for me. I felt honored to be her first."What … do you … think, webhead?" She said, grimacing in pain. She soon got over the pain, and we made love for the first time. She felt so good, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Once we were finished, Ava had returned home and I took a shower, going on about my business. It was then I didn't realize that I had gotten her pregnant.

*End Flashback*

The stall door was banged on loudly. "Hey! Come on, get out. I got to go, man!" A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said. The man was on a verge of peeing himself or something.I got out of the stall, avoiding eye contact with the other man. I then received another text from Stacy saying, "Where are you?"I replied back, "Coming. I promise!" I left to the old café.

Meanwhile

Apprentice was enjoying a day with her husband. He decided to go to the Old Spoon Café. He really liked the roast beef sandwiches there and wanted her to try one. They had went home to get ready to go out for lunch after the doctor's appointment. Snake was wearing his favorite white shirt that showed off his chest. She admired the old battle scars that ran across his body like a train track. He, like her, was immortal, but he was older than her. He was 2,000 when she was 120. Snake kissed her hand, making her giggle and blush. "Ryuuji..." she said the green haired man looked up at her. "You are so beautiful, Janice. You know that?" He asked."Oh, Ryuuji. You know just what to say," She said the waitress came over, wearing a rather unsavory outfit. She saw Apprentice's husband and quickly unbuttoned her shirt to get his attention. "Welcome to the Old Spoon Café. Can I take your order?" She asked. Apprentice did not like the fact someone else was staring at her husband, and glared at the waitress. (Be VERY glad my sister isn't here,)she thought in a very foul mood. Snake took note of that. "Ms., I'm married, and I would appreciate if you didn't stare. Besides, you're too young. Shouldn't you be in college?" Snake asked, drinking his cola. The waitress walked away, angry and shocked apprentice smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said snake smiled he leaned over to whisper in her ear seductively. "You know you're the only woman for me. When we get out of here, I'm going to give you another ancient art, if you know what I mean..." he replied. Apprentice blushed. "Oh Ryuuji," she whispered back. Taking the menu, He hid their faces while they kissed peter walked inside the cafe looking for Gwen. He hoped she wasn't angry with him.

Meanwhile

Carl arrived at the science laboratory, a nervous look on his face. (I hope I'm not in trouble for what happened the last time I was here,) he thought. The last time he'd been there, he'd been taken to the hospital by ambulance. Before that happened, though, Professor Gerald had told him, "I'll handle the medical expenses. You should just concentrate on healing. I'll be sure to talk to the head of security so that you will be able to come back to the lab when you want to.""Mr. Bons?" The security guard asked, pulling Carl out of his thoughts."Yes, sir," Carl replied nervously."Come with me," the guard replied. He walked into the museum. Carl followed, his left eye socket starting to itch from the memory of the shard going through his left eye. He followed the guard, immediately recognizing the room where the clones were kept. As soon as he walked into the room, the clones turned toward him in their pods, and most, if not all of them, seemed to recognize him, the one who had injured him having a sad look on his face."It's okay," Carl assured the clone. "You were frightened and wanted to escape from danger. I'm not mad." The clone nodded and relaxed, a smile on his face."You certainly know how to communicate properly with the clones," a warm voice looked over, and nodded his head in respect. "Thank you, Professor Gerald," he said."I should be the one thanking you," Professor Gerald replied. "When the fire alarm was pulled, everyone else took off running and screaming, scaring the clones, but you, on the other hand, didn't run. Instead, you took it on yourself to calm the clones down, and you were successful. Even the clone that accidentally injured you when it broke out didn't attempt to run away, and that was because you helped calm it down. You were a smart, brave boy, and I believe that deserves a reward. How would you like to work in my lab?"Carl's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-when?" He asked."You can start next week," Professor Gerald replied. "If you want to think about it, take as long as you need." It only took 10 seconds for Carl to make his decision.

To be continued. ...


End file.
